


19 | 한

by kenziexxmars



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 19, F/M, Fluff, Mars, Mars Writes Things, Original Female Character - Freeform, Stay, han jisung - Freeform, jisung - Freeform, slight angst, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenziexxmars/pseuds/kenziexxmars
Summary: in which it’s realized that turning 19 isn’t as cool as once imagined
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	19 | 한

➛ **member(s):** _han jisung_  
➛ **genre:** _fluff that’s… sad?_  
➛ **pairing:** _jisung x oc_  
➛ **word count:** _829_  
➛ **date written:** _april 18th, 2019_

➛ **prompt:** _19 - stray kids ♡_

➛ **A/N:** _I’m turning nineteen tonight, approximately four hours from when I’m typing this. This isn’t meant to be sad, just a reflection on my life and tying in an amazing song that I relate to on every level. Jisung, you wrote a great song bby <3 it really speaks to me, and I understand where you’re coming from with your lyrics. Happy birthday to me, I suppose? _

\---

“You’re doing the thing again,” he said while brushing a stray piece of hair that had fallen from her loose bun. His hand lingered on the side of her face for a moment, and he softly brushed his fingertips along her cheekbone.

“Hmmm… what thing?”

“That thing,” he sighed, and sent the girl a half-grin. “Wandering off into that mind of yours.” Jisung traced light circles onto the top of her palm, warmth spreading from the contact of his hands to her icy ones. “Tell me what’s on your mind baby.” She watched as he laced his hand with hers, and he gave her hand a slight squeeze. “You know you can tell me anything. That’s what I’m here for,” he paused, letting out a chuckle. “Well, one of the many things I’m here for.” They made eye contact and he sent her a wink. A smirk spread across his face as he noticed the pink that dusted her cheeks. “No but seriously, what’s up?”

“I… uhh nevermind.” She stopped, running her free hand through her hair.

“No no, you can’t just do that. Now you have to tell me.”

“What? That’s not how it works.”

He laughed, “Yes it is.”

“Says who?” she narrowed her eyes, curious as to what his response would be.

“Says me. Now tell me what’s on your mind.”

The girl let out a sigh. “No, Jisung. I told you; it’s dumb. Just forget about it.”

The boy leaned back against his lawn chair. He broke their hands apart, and tucked his hands behind his head. He gazed up at the open sky above them. “I have a feeling I know what’s bothering you.” His eyes were still locked on the sky, darting from star to star as they twinkled.

“Oh yeah? Spill the tea then you apparent mind-reader.”

He sat up, turning her face so they were making direct eye contact. “Your birthday is in two hours. Your nineteenth one at that. I know you. Whenever you get deep in your thoughts, you always try to figure out the future. You get lost in the possibilities, and it scares you. Now that you’ll be older, even more opportunities and responsibilities are going to be hurled at you. I can see it. You’re terrified.”

They sat in comfortable silence, still maintaining their steady eye contact. He watched as a tear slipped from her hazel eyes. One tear led to another, and before she knew it, there were rivers of tears flowing down her rosy cheeks. The bright moonlight was caught in every tear that fell from her eyes, briefly reflecting the image in the drop before it rolled off onto his oversized navy blue sweater that she’d stolen. 

“You’re right,” she whispered.

He leaned closer to her, wiping her tracks of tears away just in time for them to be replaced by fresh ones. “I know. I get it, trust me. I’ve been feeling the same way.”

Jisung spread his arms, and she dove into his embrace. There they sat for a while, tangled together on a rickety old lawn chair in her backyard. She quietly sobbed into his cotton t-shirt, and he attempted to soothe her by rubbing her back. 

“I just… don’t know what to do. I’m…” she paused, searching for the right word. “...overwhelmed. It feels like everything is happening at once.” 

The boy hugged her tightly. “Ah, I wish I had an answer. Sadly, we’re in the same boat. Your guess is as good as mine. It’s ironic, really. You spend your whole childhood wishing and waiting to be ‘an adult’ then when the time comes you feel like a deer in headlights. Scared. Confused. Nervous. It’s not as fun as everyone makes it out to be.”

“I agree. All those movies from when I was a kid lied to me about adulthood and growing up. I’m suing.”

This caused Jisung to laugh. “You can’t go around suing big companies over that. They have more money than your broke ass, so they’ll win hands down.”

“Hey shut it. I was just kidding. Regardless, I think it’s messed up that at a young age our expectations are so warped and different from reality.”

“Think about it though, if they made those movies to be realistic, then they wouldn’t make any money. Kids wouldn't want to go. It’d freak them out.”

“Too true my dude-”

The girl was cut off by a soft beeping. It was coming from the boy’s watch. Both of their eyes flicked to it. She saw the one thing she was dreading to see. 

_12:00 A.M. April 19th, 2019_

Jisung watched as her face morphed from the momentary neutral state she had been in back to her wandering, lost state of mind. He grabbed her hands in his and planted a kiss on each of her hands.

_“Happy 19th baby. No matter what happens this year, we’ll get through it together. I’ll never leave your side.”_

\-----★-----☆


End file.
